Mi Sol Eterno
by Lalala Gem
Summary: El gran Faraón Castiel y su esposo Nathaniel tienen un problema: deben darle un heredero a su dinastía. Rezarle a los dioses no ha dado frutos, pero una muchacha aparecerá en sus vidas. Nathaniel no se fía de ella. ¿Sera que fue enviada para darles aquello que tanto anhelan?¿O sera la perdición de todo el imperio? O peor aun ¿Ella seria capaz de arrebatarle a su amado esposo?


_En medio del caluroso desierto, sobre la arena, bajo el sol, bajo el manto de los dioses celestiales se alzaba un imperio. Un Imperio bañado en oro viera por donde se viera._

 _Sus paredes tenían dibujadas las imágenes de sus grandes líderes, aquellos que gobernaron años antes que él. Las pirámides demostraban el poder de su grandeza. A una joven edad el poder recayó sobre sus débiles hombros, que día tras día se fueron fortaleciendo para llevar con honor el peso de la corona._

 _Aquel rey poseía un salvaje cabello pelirrojo, y se decía que era una señal de que fue elegido por los dioses para reinar. Su imperio, no sería olvidado. El no sería olvidado._

 _El rey era alabado por su pueblo, seguido por sus súbditos, y amado por su consorte._

 _Su consorte. Su rayo de sol deslúmbrate, su pecado, su misma sangre. Su hermano._

Ese día el sol entraba a raudales dentro del palacio, haciendo resplandecer todo aquello que tocara, todo el oro que cubría los adornos, los rincones y hasta las paredes. Los pilares blancos sostenían los elevados techos bajo el cual vivía la familia real.

Una cabellera rubia iba a pasos apresurados por el pasillo, ondeando su capa de fina seda detrás de él, ignorando el llamar de su fiel consejero. En sus dorados ojos se veía el anhelo, su rey había regresado de su feroz enfrentamiento con las fuerzas enemigas proclamándose victorioso. Con sus finas y blancas manos sostenía sus ropas para que no molestaran en su rápido andar.

Sus sirvientes al verlo pasar inclinaban la cabeza y se alejaban para no interponerse en su paso, nadie debía interponerse en el destino del rey. Y menos si ese destino era el rencuentro con su amado.

Los mechones de su cabello se habían salido de su corona y caían libremente sobre su frente, y poco le importaba, igual que poco le importaba que su consejero lo llamara para detener su carrera, solamente le importaba llegar a la sala del trono, donde se encontraba su rey.

Aminorando su paso al girar en una esquina estuvo frente a la gran puerta dorada custodiada por dos guardias, que al verlo inclinaron las cabezas y prosiguieron a abrir las pesadas hojas de la puerta para dejarle paso.

-¡Mi Lord Nathaniel!- escucho el último llamado de su consejero, pero ya era tarde. Sin esperar más entro, y el sol le dio de lleno en el rostro.

Dentro se encontraba el Capitán general con su brillante armadura y su casco bajo el brazo, sonriendo amenamente al verlo entrar en el cuarto, saludándolo con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. También se encontraba el visir, con su elegante túnica observándolo sin sorprenderse de su llegada allí.

Y sentado en el trono alto, con la espalda recta e imponiendo su poder con su armadura roja y dorada, con su cabello pulcramente sujetado por piezas de oro, y con una mirada firme se encontraba el Faraón Tutcastiel. Su rey.

Su mirada gris se poso sobre él y sintió que el aliento perdido en su carrera hasta allí no se comparaba con lo que esa mirada lo hacía sentir.

-Déjennos solos- Ordeno con su gruesa voz sin apartar su mirada del rubio causando un estremecimiento que recorrió desde la punta de sus pies hasta su nuca.

Lentamente todos aquellos que habían estado en la habitación fueron saliendo por la misma puerta que el entro hace un instante. Cuando la puerta se cerró finalmente, el rey se levanto pesadamente de su trono y se aproximo hacia él. Nathaniel no pudo esperar más y se arrojo ansioso a los brazos de su esposo, mas alto que el por unos centímetros, y se aferro a su cuello con ambas manos y refregó su mejilla contra la de él.

-Calma mi fierilla- murmuro en su oído con un tono de burla, pero a la vez de contención mientras enredaba sus brazos en su cintura. No soportaba estar tanto tiempo alejado de su sol eterno, había extrañado su aroma, tan embriagante, su suave piel.

-Castiel- pronuncio su nombre con desespero, como si el simple hecho de pronunciarlo evitara que volviera a separarse de su lado.

Al oír su nombre salir de los labios de su esposo, Castiel se dejo llevar desembarazando un brazo para poder acercarlo a su blanco rostro. Alejo sus rostros solo unos centímetros para poder apreciar su belleza.

Su esposo era bello. Más bello que el oro y que las joyas que adornaban su corona, y esa belleza exótica era toda suya. Su mirada estaba perdida en sus ojos dorados, su mano acaricio las rubias hebras de su cabello tirando su cabeza hacia atrás para que pudiera ver todo su rostro. Sus labios entreabiertos eran una invitación al pecado, a dejarse llevar y perderse en esas deliciosas fantasías.

-Te eche de menos- musito sobre sus labios, como un secreto que solo ellos compartieran. Y así era, Castiel jamás se permitiría actuar así frente a otros. Un faraón no tenía lugar para las ternuras o el amor, pero cuando estaban solos dejaba de ser un faraón, y se volvía solo Castiel, un joven que podía permitirse extrañar, desear y amar a aquel hermoso ser frente a él.

Nathaniel pego sus frentes y exhalo en su boca, mezclando sus alientos- No más de lo que yo lo he hecho- Y respirando su último aliento pego sus labios a los de Castiel, que gustoso acepto su acción.

Sus bocas se buscaron con desenfreno desesperado de pasión acallada por mucho tiempo. Bebieron de la boca del otro como si fuera el mismísimo Rio Nilo ante unos desamparados que vagaban sedientos por el desierto.

Sus lenguas se encontraron otra vez, acariciándose insaciables y cálidas. El desespero comenzó a aminorarse, pero no así la pasión que comenzó a correr por sus venas, hasta volverse una danza de bocas lenta y lujuriosa. Nathaniel acuno la mejilla del pelirrojo con su mano, y la otra comenzó un camino en descenso por su espalda hasta llegar a su parte baja, donde retozo y clavo los dedos.

Una risa fue ahogada en su boca, mientras que sentía la mano de su rey acariciar con fuerza la raíz de su cabello para aproximarlo, si era posible, aun más a su boca. Quería tenerlo, tenerlo todo sin dejar un solo centímetro de su boca sin explorar, grabarse a fuego su sabor dulce en su mente.

Tortuosamente abandono su boca, sus pulmones exigían aire, y al separase vio que Nathaniel mantenía los ojos cerrados, y con la respiración agitada relamía sus labios, deseoso de mas. Tuvo que recordarse que estaban en la sala del trono, donde cualquiera podría entrar e interrumpirlos para no dejar salir su lado dominante que exigía reclamar esos labios de nuevo.

-Esa fue una grata bienvenida, mi sol- una sonrisa atravesó su rostro muy sutilmente.

El rubio abrió sus ojos, dejando ver un creciente deseo que no podía acallarse, estuvieron separados mucho tiempo como para que ahora que volvieran a encontrarse tuviera que reprimirse. Había anhelado su calor, su voz y sus besos más que a nada.

-Este sol aun tiene mucho que brillar- respondió acercándose de nuevo a él con la intensión de volver a besarlo.

Castiel rió por lo bajo alejándose un poco para seguir mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Dónde quedo mi reservado Sol eterno? ¿Acaso has perdido tu pudor fierecilla?- bromeo- Sera que por fin cumpliré mi fantasía de tomarte en mi trono…

Nathaniel ante sus palabras se sonrojo, y se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba en las planas posaderas reales. Aquello hizo que retirara la mano rápidamente y golpeara el pecho de Castiel, mientras que este se reía ante el retorno del pudor del rubio.

-No seas imprudente- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh, que lastima. Volvió el solecito gruñón- rió sujetando sus manos sobre su propio pecho. Sintió un temblor recorrer las manos del otro y sonrió para sus adentros.

-¿Cómo resulto la batalla?- pregunto separándose para poder examinarlo detenidamente dando toda una vuelta y asegurarse de que no estuviera herido.

-La sangre siempre es derramada, tanto como de nuestros enemigos como de nuestros soldados- respondió suspirando, habían perdido gran parte de sus gente en aquel enfrentamiento por la reclamación de un territorio extenso- Pero son riesgos que hay que correr para poder extender nuestro Imperio.

El rubio detuvo su andar para mirar el rostro de su rey.

-¿Cuánto más planeas extender el reino?- la intriga tiño el tono de su voz- Ya tenemos suficiente para nuestra gente por muchas generaciones más.

\- Nunca es suficiente para un gran Imperio.

-Que tu ambición no nuble tu buen juicio Castiel- advirtió tomando su mano entre las suyas. Le preocupaba ese reciente deseo de su esposo sobre expandir y aumentar su poder sobre aquellas tierras que tocaba el sol.

-Todo con calma fierecilla- dijo depositando un beso sobre su frente.

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno. Hola que hola :D**

 **Espero que le haya gustado esta pequeña probadita de lo que será esta historia. Como nunca antes había leído un fic de este estilo, me gustaría muchísimo leer sus comentarios, díganme que les pareció.**

 **¿Les gusto la temática?**

 **¿Les gusto que sea CastielXNathaniel?**

 **Todas las opiniones son bienvenidas :3**

 **Muchas Gracias por leer, y seria mucho mas feliz si dejaran un comentario :3**


End file.
